Remember?
by Rilliane
Summary: Future fic. Moments in which The Charmed Ones aren't sure if Chris remembers his alternate life or not. One-shots.
1. Phoebe

"So, Marie throws a costume party and I don't know how to dress myself up" said Phoebe, taking a sip of coffe from her cup.

"Maybe as Cinderella" advised Paige from the opposite, chewing a cookie.

Phoebe winced.

"Please, not you too" she scowled. "It's enough that P.J. and Parker are bugging me about that because it's apparently their favorite fairy tale."

Paige raised an eyebrow.

"And you don't like it?"

Her sister made a face.

"Last time I put on the glass slippers it didn't end well, remember?"

Paige nodded her head, understanding.

"Ah, yeah. I was Snow White at that time" she recollected, then scratched her head. "Well, you can always dress up as a witch."

The older Halliwell looked at her skeptically.

"Then I needn't a costume at all. I would just go as myself' she sighed. "Besides, it's so overused that's plain boring."

Paige shrugged, as if saying 'Just trying to help'.

"You should dress up as a genie" said a new voice from behind, startling the two witches.

Both sisters turned in his direction.

"What?" said bewildered Phoebe.

A tall figure emerged from the kitchen.

"I said you should dress up as a genie if you can't decide" repeated Chris. "By the way, Mom's saying that dinner'll be in another twenty minutes if you want to wait."

Ignoring the last sentence, Phoebe warily settled her gaze on him and said:

'Why" she started slowly 'Would you say that?"

Her younger nephew shrugged.

"Just an idea. You would dye your hair blond or something."

Phoebe's eyes widened.

"What?! No! Where did you get that idea from?!"

Chris seemed taken aback by her outburst.

"Eh? Why not?" he asked confused.

"Genies are evil" supplied Paige helpfully. "Phoebe had once been one."

Chris crossed his arms annoyed.

"Yes, I know. And what of that?"

Phoebe and Paige stared at him.

"You know?"

The youngest rolled his eyes.

"You keep talking about you past experiences with demons, why are you so surprised?"

The aunts let out breaths they didn't know they held.

"Ah, nothing. But still it doesn't sound like a good idea to me."

Chris threw up his arms exasperated as if to say 'women' and turned to exit the room.

"Well, if you change your mind, I think that blue genie's outfit would suit you" he said and disappeared upstairs, leaving two frozen sisters behind.

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry for all mistakes!**

**Please, let me know what you think about that idea.  
**


	2. Piper

Piper crossed her arms, standing in front of her latest masterpiece, which was in fact a birthday cake. She checked it almost six times, before finally deciding that her work was done. Someone would think that she was exaggerating, but she was a professional. She wouldn't bare a failure.

The creak of the door interrupted her musings, and she twirled around to see her younger son entering the kitchen. Almost immediately, she stepped back, trying (and failing) to cover the cake with her body.

"Chris!" she cried, "You were not supposed to be here until evening!"

"I forgot something from my room, thought I can as well say hi" he replied amused, raising an eyebrow, "Why, it's not like you're planning any surprise party, are you?"

"Of course not!" shrieked Piper, knowing full well that she wasn't fooling anyone.

Chris looked over her shoulder and grinned.

"You made a coconut cake! Thanks, mom! I love it!"

She glanced at him with a critical eye.

"You haven't even tried it yet" she said.

"Well, besides that everything you do is delicious, I had eaten it before."

Piper was torn between being touched by the compliment and disappointed that she wasn't original. She looked up at her son, genuine curiosity sparkling in her eyes.

"Really? Where?" she asked.

Her son blinked.

"You don't remember? You made it once for my birthday. Though it was many years ago, I suppose…" he trailed off.

Piper scrunched her nose, searching through her memories for such an event, but she found none. That was the main reason she did it now. She wanted to surprise her son with something new.

"Are you sure that was me?" she asked doubtfully. After all, she remembered every one recipe she has ever used.

Chris looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. There aren't many people who would write "Happy Birthday, Peanut" at my cake."

That threw Piper off balance, and she stared at the figure in front of her, searching for signs of kidding.

Chris stared back, then raised his hand to his chest and said in a mocking tone:

"Really, mom, I'm hurt. You've forgotten such an important event."

Piper realized that he wasn't joking about the whole coconut cake thing, but that she could forget about one of her works. But she couldn't. Could she…?

"When was that exactly?" she refused to give up.

Chris shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe when I was fourteen? Or…" he stopped mid-sentence and hesitated. He looked thoughtful for a second, then his head shot upward and he grinned at his mother.

"Know what? Forget that. I've must mistaken some other cake with that inscription with that one. But I'm sure it will be wonderful. Now I have to go, see you later!" he stepped closer and gave her a peck on the cheek, then waved his hand and orbed out.

Piper stood there for a while, contemplating what just happened. She should be glad that he admitted she wasn't wrong, but… something was off. He seemed so sure about that. Well, hecould just forget. He was fourteen after all…

Some annoying thought was bugging her at the end of her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. It wasn't possible after all.

She went back to her work, feeling that she was overlooking something important.

* * *

**AN: Here's the next chapter. This time it's not exactly based on Charmed episodes, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.**

**So, what do you think about that particular chapter? Was it good, bad, or..? Please, tell me!**

**And thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts! You're great! :D**


	3. Leo

„There is this one student, Malcolm, who's very suspicious" said Leo, furrowing his eyebrows.

"How so?" asked Piper while reading a book, not sounding very interested.

"Well, his whole story is a bit of strange. He was found on the school grounds three months ago by a witch, claiming that he doesn't remember anything. Since he's a witch himself, we took him in. Unfortunately, his memories hasn't returned since then and we can't find anything about him."

Piper scrunched her nose behind the book.

"Poor boy. But why do you think he's suspicious?"

"Because of that" stated Leo. "How is that we cannot find his family? With _magic_?"

Piper sighed and finally placed the book on a table, giving up the hope of undisturbed reading.

"He may not have any family. Did you think of that?" she looked firmly into his eyes.

Leo shook his head.

"We should find _something. _But it's like spells are not working on him. I even asked Darryl for help, but he's as helpless as we are. It's like he never existed."

Piper's eyebrows knitted together.

"You think his faking his amnesia?"

Leo shrugged.

"I don't know. I just think that we should be careful, especially since some of the kids are still attending the school."

"What, you're going to bane us the Magic School because some kid has amnesia?"a mocking voice joined the conversation.

Piper and Leo whirled their heads towards him.

"Chris!" exclaimed Piper. "You were listening?"

Her second son stared at her.

"Was there something I shouldn't have heard?" he asked.

Piper gave him a stern look.

"No, but it's rude to eavesdrop" she pointed out.

Chris rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Leo, always the mediator, tried to calm the situation down.

"We don't forbid you anything. I'm just saying that you should be more cautious around that kid. He may turn out dangerous."

"So why won't you just lock him up in a cell? After all, he may be a demon" sneered Chris, suddenly very aggressively.

Piper and Leo looked at each other worriedly.

"I didn't say that" started Leo calmly. "We don't have any proof that he's even evil."

"And yet you're classifying him as one" scowled Chris.

"No!" cried Leo. "I only say that this situation is suspicious! That's all! Why are you even so upset about that?"

The only male witch shook his head resigned.

"Never mind" he turned around and was about to leave, when suddenly stopped, as if changing his mind.

"I just thought that evil beings couldn't enter the school. So unless he's a very powerful one, there should not be much to worry, right?" he didn't wait for the answer and quickly left the room, leaving his parents, especially Leo, with very uneasy feelings of _déjà vu._

* * *

**AN: I had a bit of a hard time writing this chapter 'cause I really like Leo, but it had to be done this way. I hope you liked it. So, leave a review, please?**


End file.
